In comparison, ratchet mechanism only has the capability of driving in one direction of rotation while in the opposite direction of rotation the spring-loaded pawl unproductively overrides the teeth of the ratchet while "ratcheting-up" thereby wasting motion. The applicant's mechanism provides the capablitity of driving in one direction while applying both clockwise and counter clockwise rotation alternatingly to the input and thereby out performing the ratchet mechanism with double output.
A ratchet mechanism is notorious for its infamous "clicking" noise caused by the spring-loaded pawl repeatedly impacting the teeth of the ratchet during the ratcheting-up. Because the applicant's mechanism is comprised of a plurality of one-way roller clutches, a silent operation is achieved.
In space-limited situations the handle of a ratchet-type wrench is not always capable of being moved enough to advance the pawl to the next tooth on the ratchet and thereby renders the ratchet as useless. Because the applicant's mechanism is comprised of one-way roller clutches even infinitesimal movements of the tool handle in either direction are productive.
The above mentioned advantages enables the applicant's drive mechanism to supercede the ratchet mechanism.